el cuervo de Fairy tail naruto x fairy tail
by El heroe de las sombras
Summary: itachi no tuvo la mejor infancia, apesar de todo por lo que paso su lealtad a su aldea y el afecto que le tenia a su hermano fue suficiente para motivarlo a proteger lo que mas amaba incluso si tenia que morir el nunca dejaria que algo les pasara. que pasara cuando itachi luego de acabar con el edo tensei despierta en un lugar que no puede reconocer? (tendra contenido 18) no yaoi
1. El comienzo de todo

-Saske...-

Dije al ver como mi hermano desaparecia de mi vista.

Mi vida no fue la mejor ni tampoco la peor.

Todavía recuerdo la sangre de mis seres queridos derramandose de mi mascara anbu.

Quien lo diria? Todos me catalogaban como la esperanza del clan uchiha Y que recibieron? Una injusta muerte que fue el resultado de los ideales de mi padre y sus hombres sin embargo ya habia sufrido mucho y hace tiempo que me di cuenta que la unica forma de redimir mis pecados seria dandole poder a mi hermano.

Lo di todo por el, incluso mi felicidad se la di a el.

No queria que estuviera expuesto a los mismos traumas que yo tuve cuando era solo un crío.

Recuerdo batallar con mi hermano, me dolia que me tratara de criminal y me mirara con desprecio.

Pero al final mis acciones ayudaron ala humanidad nueva mente...

Recorde aver cerrado mis ojos y despues los volvi a abrir, pero esta vez era diferente.

Era obra de orochimaru? Eso fue lo primero que pense.

Una mentira que después corrigiria.

Ahora me encontraba enfrente de sasuke.

Decidí ayudar al mundo una vez mas ya que no había nada mas grande que mi lealtad a konoja.

Y eso era algo que me hizo diferente al resto.

El odio perseguía a los uchihas, pero la voluntad de fuego me persiguió a mi.

Kabuto fue un rival dificil, pero todo tiene su debilidad y al final terminamos venciendo.

Deshize el edo tensei y tuve tiempo para despedirme de sasuke.

-Pase lo que pase apartir de ahora ... Siempre te amare.-

Esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de que perdiera la nocion de las cosas...

(En otra parte)

Un joven de pelo castaño corria por los bosques de la cuidad de Magnolia.

Su nombre era gray fullbuster. Y junto a el se encontraba un joven de pelo rosa ...

Los jovenes aparentaban una edad de 10 años .. Los 2 tenian 10 para ser exactos.

-Te voy a atrapar flama apestosa!- Insinuo el joven de cabello negro.

-En tus sueños pervertido!- Grito el niño de pelo rosa con una gran sonrisa.

Derrepente un estruendo que levanto muchos escombros y polvo les llamo la atencion.

-Mira gray!- Dijo el pelirosa

El cual se acercó rapidamente aver que era

-Espera idiota!- Dijo el niño llamado gray.

Los 2 se acercaron a ver que era lo que ocasionó ese estruendo y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a un joven que aparentaba tener unos 13 años.

Los 2 se acercaron y tocaron al joven el cual no hizo nada al respecto.

-Ayudame idiota! Tenemos que llevarlo con el abuelo.- Dijo gray

Natsu se acerco y le ayudó a cargar al hombre que habia caido del cielo.

(En otra parte de Magnolia)

Fairy tail era el gremio mas destructivo que alguna vez existió, apesar de su reputacion eran de los gremios que mas protegia ala gente y de los mas unidos, si algo importaba en fairy tail eso era la union, la amistad, el amor.

Apesar de esas cualidades el gremio era unos de los mas temidos debido a su reputacion con magos como gildarts o makarov etc.

La lista de personas que pueden tener un rango de clase s era larga ya que no importa la habilidad si no la estrategia que el usuario implemente en la batalla y muchos magos de fairy tail tenian esa cualidad, claro dejando de lado a natsu.

Al rededor de los continentes existian magos muy poderosos unos incluso tenian la fuerza de un dragon, o dios, y demonios.

(En fairy tail)

makarov dreyar se encontraba atendiendo unos asuntos importantes (espiando mujeres)

Pero un alboroto se empezó a escuchar por lo cual decidio a salir a resolver el asunto.

Que es lo que pasa con ustedes!?- Pregunto llamando la atención de los integrantes del gremio.

-Abuelo!- Gritó gray el cual tenia a un hombre cargado en sus brazos junto con natsu como apoyo.

-Encontramos a este hombre en el bosque.- Dijo natsu el cual se veia serio.

El maestro observo al hombre y decidio ayudarlo.

-Llevenlo ala enfermeria.- ordeno makarov

Y asi los 2 niños llevaron a el joven ala enfermeria privada del gremio.

Que pasará con itachi?

Será feliz en su nueva vida?

Se podrá recuperar de los traumas de su pasado?

Muy pronto sabras la respuesta...

Continuara...


	2. Mi nueva vida?

Hoy les traigo la segunda parte de El cuervo de fairy tail.

Si te gusta la historia no olvides comentar para motivarme a subir mas rapido.

Bueno queria hacerles una pregunta.

Les gustaría que esto fuera un harem? O prefieren parejas especificadas?

Dejame saber en los comentarios que es mas de tu agrado.

Capitulo 2: mi nueva vida?

(En fairy tail)

*Punto de vista de gray*

Estaba terminando una mision cuando entre a el gremio.

Tenia curiosidad por aquel hombre que encontramos en el bosque natsu y yo.

Adecir verdad algo emanaba de el.

Una aura... Un tanto rara.

Me sorprendio el echo de que llevara mas de una semana en coma y incluso unos cuantos miembros pidieron su exilio pero el maestro se opuso.

No es sorpresa que el maestro se apiade de extraños ya que el viejo era muy noble.

Cuando entre al gremio fui recibido por una silla que logre esquivar a tiempo.

Ya sabia de quien venia esa silla asi que sin pensarlo me lanse hacia mi mejor amigo o mas conocido como natsu.

Le di un golpe y lo mande a volar pero justo en el momento en el que hiba a terminar con natsu el maestro salio y nos dio una noticia.

-Atencion!-Grito el viejo, lo cual llamo mi atencion.

*Punto de vista de itachi*

Habri mis ojos los cuales sentia muy pesados pero ala vez una energía que nunca antes había sentido.

Era como un segundo chakra, pero mas agradable y casi igual de destructivo.

Me sentia... Mas.. Mas poderoso?

Al abrir mis ojos pude ver que estaba en un cuarto.

Mas bien parecía una enfermeria.

Vi que alado de mi habia un vaso de agua por lo cual lo tome y bebi aun sabiendo el echo de que no sabia si era veneno o algo asi, el punto es que este lugar desprende un aura de... Familia? Amistad?

Esos sentimientos que hace mucho perdi.

Los mas cerca que estuve de tener un amigo fue kisame pero claro quien sería amigo de un asesino sin aparente causa?

Ademas despues de la masacre mis prioridades eran sasuke y mi aldea.

No hacia falta nada mas que esas 2 cosas y no me importaba morir sin probar el fruto de la lujuria aunque sabia como eran esos asuntos ya que al ser ninja tuve que hacer misiones de seducción y su fisico le ayudo para poder encantar a las mujeres mas bellas y poder sacar información.

Con decir que la misma mitsukage contrato a itachi para que satisfacíera sus necesidades.

Todo empezo por casualidad al encontrarla en un bosque pero le sorprendió que venia sola.

Sin anbus o algo por el estilo.

Ella solo queria comprar sus servicios como si el fuera alguien bulgar y pervertido, no le quedo mas que aceptar ya que en ese tiempo estaba buscando algo que pudiera alargar su vida mientras sasuke se volvia fuerte para poder matarlo y el no podía morir por una causa que no fuera su hermano y tal vez la mitsukage tenia algo útil.

Eso era otra historia.

Ahora estaba sorprendido.

La ropa me quedaba grande como si me hubiera echo mas pequeño.

Mire a un espejo que estaba a lado de la cama donde dormía y mi sorpresa fue alta.

Tenia la apariencia de 13 años!

Si mal no recuerdo a esta edad tuve que aniquilar al clan y aqui fue donde olvidé mis sentimeintos.

Las preguntas invadian mi mente.

¿Por que me veo haci?

¿Donde estoy?

¿Que es este lugar?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi.

-Parece ser que ya despertaste.- Dijo un viejo hombre de baja estatura.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- Me pregunto por lo cual yo solo acenti.

-Por que tienes una aura de depresión?-Dijo el hombre.

Yo me quede en shock.

-Me llamo makarov, Soy el maestro de este gremio.- Dijo el viejo.

¿Gremio? ¿Maestro?

-Me puede decir... ¿Exactamente donde estoy?-

Le dije por lo cual el hombre llamado makarov procedio a explicar.

*Punto de vista de makarov*

Justo cuando entre ala enfermeria pude notar que el joven que gray y natsu habian encontrado habia despertado.

-Estamos en la cuidad de magnolia, En fairy tail para ser exacto.- le conteste

Pude ver la cara de confucion del joven por lo cual pude deducir algo...

-Oye.. ¿Me puedes decir por que caiste del cielo?- pregunte y por lo visto su cara de confusion se volvio mas notable.

Parece ser que estaba en lo cierto.

Este hombre al igual que mystogan no pertenecía a este mundo.

-Dime algo joven...¿No eres de este mundo cierto?- Le pregunte y el joven solo asintio.

-Cuentame tu historia joven... Estoy muy intrigado...-

Algo en este joven me intrigaba su aura... Desprendia dolor y soledad.

-Lo hare... Pero necesito que el hombre que esta en la puerta salga de su escondite...-Dijo el joven lo cual me sorprendio.

Justo despues de que dijera eso alguien entro por la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jaja parece que me has descubierto.- Dijo gildarts acercándose a los 2.

-Dime cual es tu nombre joven.- Pregunto gildarts.

*Punto de vista de narrador*

Itachi estaba pensando en que podría pasar si ellos supieran de su pasado?

Lo echarían a golpes?

¿Lo matarian?

Ciertamente el uchiha no se sentía en condiciones para pelear.

Pero esas personas... Sus intenciones eran buenas... Todo el lugar estan impregnado de confianza y amistad...

Pero esos sentimientos hace mucho que murieron para el.

Decidio volver a confiar y sin saber que esa seria la mejor decision de su vida.

-Mi nombre es itachi... Itachi uchiha. Dijo el uchiha, y No creo que esa confianza que desprenden siga viva si les muestro mi historia...-

Aseguro el uchiha.

Makarov y gildarts se sorprendieron pero eso no los detuvo.

-Todos los miembros de este gremio tienen pasados duros... La razon por la cual vinieron aquí es para poder llenar ese vacio con amistad.- Dijo makarov haciendo que gildarts sonriera y asintiera.

Itachi fue tomado por sorpresa y sabia que podía confiar en estas personas.

-Esta bien.- dijo itachi tan serio como siempre.

Los ojos de el uchiha se tornaron de un color carmesí llamando la atencion de los presentes.

Makarov y gildarts se encontraban impresionados ante esos ojos.

Nunca habian visto ese tipo de ojos.

Derrepente el fondo cambio y se podía observar un campo de batalla.

Muerte tras muerte.

Las personas se mataban sin piedad.

-Que es esto!?- Pregunto makarov un tanto enfadado.

-Estos son mis recuerdos.

Esto pasó cuando tenia 4 años.- Dijo el joven helando le la sangre a makarov y gildarts.

Las imágenes cambiaron y ahora de podía ver a un niño de solo 4 años corriendo sobre los campos.

-Itachi!! Ese eres tu?!- Pregunto makarov a lo cual itachi asintio.

-Esto es la gran guerra shinobi, la tercera para ser exacto.

Aqui es donde comienza mi vida.

La historia de itachi uchiha de konoja.-

*punto de vista de gray*

Ciertamente me sentia intrigado.

Ese hombre... Desprendia una aura que pedia ayuda desesperadamente.

Pero no ayuda física

Si no ayuda mental.

Algo estaba mal con ese hombre.

Por una razon senti que ese hombre podria ser un amigo nuevo para mi.

Ciertamente natsu era su mejor amigo aun cuando peleaban.

Nunca pasaba de un juego y si llegara a ser una amenza para su gremio el mismo se quitaría la insignia de Fairy tail.

Fairy tail le ayudo mucho cuando estaba quebrado por el rumbo que llevaba su vida.

Habia prometido no volver a asociarse sentimentalmente con alguien.

Y esa promesa resulto en un error.

Fairy tail me hizo cambiar y ese era el error que estába dispuesto a proteger con mi vida.

Daria mi vida por cualquiera de mis amigos y eso lo sabia hasta natsu el cual era un idiota, pero era serio cuando se requería.

-Erza!-Grito natsu al ver a una peliroja entrar por la puerta del gremio.

Natsu se lanzo hacia ella solo para ser acabado en menos de 5 segundos.

Por Dios! Esa mujer si que era el demonio!!

Justo despues de eso el gremio se convirtió en una batalla campal como solian hacerlo ya que el mínimo detalle puede causar una gran pelea en fairy tail.

*punto de vista de gildarts*

Estaba impactado.

Como un hombre tan noble y leal como itachi pudo acabar asi?

Aveces el destino era cruel.

Aveces se sentia mal por natsu o gray ya que los 2 perdieron a sus padres.

Pero al ver la infancia y la historia del joven de pelo castaño como un cuervo se dio cuenta que nadie podia compararse a esos recuerdos.

Se sorprendió al ver que incluso cuando itachi mato a sus padres nunca tuvo un ataque de panico o algo por el estilo.

Si a alguien de este mundo le dieran la tarea de eliminar a toda su familia e incluso gremio solo al oir ese tipo de mision tendria que estar internado ya que tal misión podría incluso destruir la mente de cualquiera.

Pero itachi no era cualquiera.

Y eso lo tenia claro.

*punto de vista de itachi*

-Bueno no hace falta que me echen de aqui...Ya estaba por irme...-

Dije dejando a los 2 hombres enfrente sorprendidos.

Me levante pero note que mis ropas no eran las mismas.

-Donde estan mis cosas?- Pregunte con un tono relajado.

-Cuando entraste aquí tus ropas estaban dañadas y mandamos a reconstruir tu

armadura.- Contesto makarov.

-Ya veo.- Conteste yo.

Hubo un silencion un tanto incómodo pero fue rompido por gildarts el cual pregunto que haria de ahora en adelante?

A decir verdad ni yo sabia la respuesta.

Por primera vez me sentia indeciso.

*punto de vista del narrador*

El maestro noto la cara indecisa de itachi.

-Itachi te gustaria ser parte de fairy tail?- Pregunto makarov viendo a Itachi.

El uchiha lo pensó.

No se sentia mal ese lugar.

Esa aura que desprendia... Le recordaba a su madre.

-Esta bien-Dijo el uchiha

-Pero primero me gustaria que me explicaran como funciona este mundo?.-

Volvio a decir itachi.

Los 3 empezaron la conversación y le explicaron a itachi como funcionaba la Magia, los rangos, el consejo magico etc.

-Dime itachi.. Donde quieres tu insignia de fairy tail?- Pregunto makarov con una estampa en su mano.

Itachi puntuo a su hombro derecho dandole a el maestro permiso para poner su estampa y eso fue mas rapido de lo que el pensaba.

Este mundo es interesante... Penso itachi.

Eso es todo no olviden dejar su opinion del capítulo 2


	3. La mision

Hola gente les habla el mas sepsi del mundo :v

Hoy les traigo el 3 capitulo de itachi en fairy tail espero que lo disfruten.

{En el gremio de fairy tail)

-Atencion!!...Tenemos un nuevo miembro!!.- anunció el maestro de fairy tail.

Todos voltearon aver al maestro y notaron que el mismo joven que natsu y gray habian encontrado estaba a lado del maestro.

Todo el gremio se puso a festejar dejando a itachi sorprendido.

Derrepente una persona empujó a otra y el gremio se volvio en una batalla campal dejando a itachi y a makarov con una gota saliendo de su frente.

-Esto es fairy tail.- Dijo el maestro con una sonrisa.

-Nos protegemos los unos a los otros... Espero que te lleves bien con todos.-

Itachi asintio.

El maestro regresó a su oficina dejando a itachi solo.

*punto de vista de itachi*

Estaba viendo como concluia la pequeña batalla que se habia desatado en el gremio y pude notar que alguien salio volando hacia mi, por lo cual tome al niño que se dirigía a mi y evite que se estrellara.

El chico que aparentaba tener unos 10 años se acerco y me saludó regresandole el gesto.

-Parece que ya te recuperaste.- Me dijo el niño.

-Asi es pero como sabes que estaba ahi dentro?- Pregunte

Eso es facil, ya que yo y el idiota de pelo rosa de ahi, te encontramos en un bosque no muy lejos de aqui. Respondió el chico de cabello negro.

-Dime cual es tu nombre?- Le pregunte.

-Soy gray! Gray fullbuster.- Me Respondio.

-Ya veo, gracias por traerme aqui.- Le dije con mi tipica voz seria.

-No es nada, quieres hacer una mision?- Me pregunto con su voz seria.

Sabia lo que eran las misiones aqui.

Eran básicamente lo mismo que en konoha.

Solo que por lo visto las misiones de este mundo no eran tan peligrosas como las de el mundo shinobi.

Si niños podían ir a misiones entonces no serían dificil.

No es que el no fueran un niño ya que a su edad todavía podía ser considerado como un niño, pero su cuerpo tenia la apariencia de un adolescente de unos 17 años.

Decidi aceptar, y vi como gray llamaba a 2 personas más.

Un pelirosa se acerco apunto de golpear a gray lo cual se me hizo un tanto gracioso.

Luego una niña de pelo escarlata se puso frente de ellos y impacto las cabezas de los 2 magos.

-Idiotas!- Le dijo la peliescarlata a gray y el otro niño de pelo rosa.

-No ven que estan donde un mal ejemplo a nuestro nuevo miembro?!- Añadió la mencionada lo cual me hizo reir un poco, lo cual ellos no notaron.

Me agradaban estos niños.

Me agradaba el gremio, pero no estaba seguro si las pesadillas que ocurrian seguido podrían dejar de molestarme.

Estoy completamente enterado del echo de que mis actos nunca seran perdonados, pero estaria mal si por un momento quisiera vivir mi vida?

No me decidia.

Cuando sali de mis pensamientos gray habia tomado un papel que contenia una mision.

-Parece ser que esta mision tiene una gran recompensa te parece bien?- Pregunto gray a lo cual asenti.

-No te importa si ellos nos acompañan?- Agrego el peli negro a lo cual asenti nueva mente.

-Soy erza escarlet.- Dijo la mujer de pelo escarlata a lo cual asenti nueva mente.

-Y yo soy natsu dragneel!- Dijo el niño de pelo rosado con una gran sonrisa.

-Asi que tu eres la otra persona que me encontro?Te agradezco.- Le dije.

El chico volvio a sonreir por lo cual tome eso como un "no hay problema"

-Soy itachi uchiha, un gusto conoserlos.- Dije yo con respeto.

-Esta bien.- Dijo la joven llamada erza.

-La mision se trata de eliminar una banda de magos que se dedican a secuestrar niños.- Dijo gray.

-En 20 minutos nos vemos en la estacion de magnolia.-

Agregó a lo cual todos asintieron.

-Nos vemos ahi.- Agrego gray para despues salir con rumbo a no se donde.

*punto de vista de narrador*

Itachi estaba confundido.

Habian acordado estar en la estación de trenes, pero no sabia ni siquiera donde estaba eso.

Rápidamente se acerco a un hombre que aparentaba tener 16 o 17 años.

El rubio lo miro con cara de fastidió.

-Que quieres nuevo?- Pregunto con fastidio.

-Me podrias decir donde está la estacion de magnolia?- Pregunto itachi respetuosamente.

El rubio parece aver tomado eso como una broma ya que se puso a reir como loco.

-Eres tonto o que?- Pregunto con cierto humor en su voz.

-Mis intenciones nunca fueron con el sentido del humor.- Dijo itachi tan serio y calmado como siempre.

-Parece que eres nuevo por aquí.- Afirmo el rubio.

-No conosco bien esta ciudad.- Confirmo el uchiha.

-Ya se! Te propongo algo.- Propuso el mencionado rubio.

-Si logras derrotarme te diré donde esta la estacion de magnolia y te llevaras mi respeto.- Dijo el rubio con un tono arrogante.

Ahora todo el gremio tenia su atencion puesta en ellos.

Se podían escuchar murmuros que decían

"Laxus lo destruirá" y ese tipo de perspectivas.

-Acepto.- Dijo el uchiha.

*punto de vista de itachi*

Lo que menos esperaba era meterme en una pelea, pero eso me serviría para tener una idea de como batallan los supuestos "magos".

Sin siquiera decir nada el rubio se abalanzó hacia mi en vuelto en una gran velocidad y rodeado de rayos de color amarillos.

Esquive el golpe que me lanzo por lo cual el rubio queria encestar una patada pero tome su pie y lo arroje al aire.

Ya veo. Sin duda en su mundos ese joven era peligroso pero para mi no resultaba un problema y al ver la sorpresa de los presentes en el gremio me pude dar cuenta que ellos empezaban a creer lo mismo.

Solo quedaban 10 minutos antes de que los demas arribaran a la estacion asi que decidi terminar esta pelea innecesaria.

El rubio intentaba golpearme pero lo mas cerca que estuvo fue cuando toco mi ropa.

Sin que pudiera reaccionar le acerte un golpe en la cara mandando al joven a volar.

El rubio llamado laxus estaba impactado.

-No perdiste por que eras débil.

Perdiste por que la arrogancia y el ego solo muestran lo peor de ti, deja atras ese ego, confia en tus camaradas y cuando lo logres... Ven a desafiarme.- Le dije activando mi sharingan y metiendo lo en un genjutsu donde pude ver el lugar al que debia ir.

Laxus cayo inconsciente al ver mi sharingan y la gente alrededor estaba impactada.

Tanto que ni se dieron cuenta de que ya me encontraba en camino a la estacion de magnolia.

*punto de vista de natsu*

Sali de mi casa apresurado ya que se me hacía tarde y erza me "castigará" si llego tarde.

Al llegar pude ver a itachi el cual estaba sentado esperando y a su lado estaban gray y erza.

Un escalofrío recorrio mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que erza me estaba observando con ojos enojados.

Llege y pedi disculpas un poco apenado.

Pude notar que itachi era el tipo de persona que no hablaba mucho y era serio todo el tiempo.

Seria como un o una erza 2.0!!!

*Punto de vista del narrador*

Los 4 se sentaron en los asientos del tren, cada quien se sento junto a uno.

Gray se sentó con itachi y natsu fue obligado a sentarse junto a erza ya que esta lo noqueo para ahorrarle el sufrimiento de ir en vehículos.

Itachi encontro esto gracioso lo cual le saco una risa que sorprendio a gray y erza.

Pudo notar que erza tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y que gray sonrio.

Sabian que itachi era el tipo de persona que no reia o hablaba como una persona normal y el echo de hacer reir a itachi les hizo creer que itachi confiaba en ellos.

Por otro lado erza encontro el gesto de itachi ¿adorable? ¿Hermoso? ¿Lindo?

No sabía decidirse.

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio hasta que gray rompió el silencion que no era desagradable si no mas bien agradable.

-Dime itachi, que tipo de magia usas?-

Itachi no sabia que responder.

Como podría explicarles que era un ninja?

-Ciertamente no uso magia, pero se podría decir que soy un ninja.- Dijo sorprendiendo a erza y gray.

-Un ninja?- Pregunto erza un poco sorprendida.

-Asi es, puedo usar etherano pero no es lo mismo que ustedes los magos usan.

Ahora díganme sus magias? Ciertamente estoy un poco curioso.- Dijo itachi.

-Yo uso magia de hielo.

Puedo creear lo que yo quiera y de el tamaño que sea.- Contesto gray.

-Yo puedo usar mas de 50 armaduras que tengo.- Dijo erza.

-Ya veo, sin duda serán grandes magos en el futuro.- Dijo itachi con su voz calmada pero seria.

El resto del camino fue usado para descansar hasta que llegaron al lugar citado.

Una mujer de unos 28 años los atendio y les explico la misión.

-Nuestro pueblo ha sido victima de una banda de criminales que se dedican a secuestrar niño para después acabar con sus vidas.- Dijo la mujer un poco triste.

-El alcalde de la ciudad esta dispuesto a pagarles la cantidad que esta escrita en la misión con tal de que recuperen a su hija y a los niños del pueblo que fueron secuestrado.

Se dice que los criminales se dirigen al bosque una vez que capturan a sus presas.

Por favor traigan a esos niños.- Dijo la mujer con un tono de plegaria y tristeza.

-No se preocupen, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Podría decirnos cual bosque es al que debemos dirigirnos?-Pregunto gray.

*Punto de vista de makarov*

Aun no lo creía.

Itachi acabo con laxus en menos de un minutos?

sabia que itachi era fuerte pero laxus no era un rival facil.

Sin duda itachi deberia ser un mago de clase s.

Tambien se habia enterado que el mencionado se había ido a una mision junto a natsu, erza, y gray.

Al menos los chicos estaban a salvo...

Eso es todo por hoy.


	4. Demonio?

Hola aqui el heroe de las sombras con el nuevo capitulo de itachi en fairy tail.

Empezemos!

*Punto de vista del narrador*

-Demonios! Esto es agotador ademas no hemos visto nada.- Protesto natsu ya que sus ganas de querer irse eran grandes.

-Natsu tiene razón, pero no podemos dejar a esos niños.- Esta vez fue erza la que hablo.

-Puedo sentir que nos estan vigilando.- Dijo itachi haciendo que erza, natsu y gray se pusieran en posición.

Al ver que habían sido descubiertos muchos magos salieron de sus escondites resultando en todo un gremio obscuro de magos.

-Pense que solo era un grupo pequeño!- Exclamo gray sorprendido.

-Esto sera mas complicado de lo que pense.- Revelaria erza.

-Niños que hacen en el bosque, que acaso no saben que aqui espantan?- Pregunto un mago con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Viendote la cara creo que si espantan.- Responderia natsu haciendo reir a casi todos los presentes.

El mago miro a natsu con furia y se lanzo hacia el.

Natsu ataco con su rugido de fuego haciendo que los magos obscuros se dieran cuenta que eran magos.

-Son magos!- Ataquenlos!! Grito uno de los criminales.

Pronto todo el gremio obscuro se lanzo hacia ellos.

Itachi podia con todo el gremio, pero estaba seguro de que gray, natsu y erza no estaban en un nivel que les favoreceria contra un gremio entero.

Rápidamente itachi se ubico atras de unos de los criminales noquendolo para despues atacar a los demas con una velocidad que ni ellos podia ver cuando itachi estaba atacando.

Gray, erza y natsu estaban derribando a los criminales que pudieran.

*punto de vista de itachi*

-Jutsu bola de fuego!- Ataque con ese jutsu derribando a casi todo el gremio ya que ese jutsu era muy efectivo cuando tus rivales no tenian buenos reflejos o defensas.

Pude ver que los chicos habian acabado con los restantes del gremio obscuro.

Lo hicieron bien.

Mi sorpresa fue alto cuando vi que natsu se lanzo hacia los restos de mi justu de fuego por lo cual me lanze a ayudarlo, pero mas grande fue la sorpresa al ver que natsu se estaba comiendo el fuego!

Mire a gray, y erza y los 2 asintieron por lo cual deje que natsu comiera el fuego.

-Demonios!- Escuche a natsu gritar.

-Estas son las mejores flamas que he probado!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa que me hizo gotear de la frente.

-Bien echo.- Dije acercando me hacia los chicos.

-Estos magos no se podran mover por un tiempo. Supongo que el consilio mágico vendra por ellos.- Dije a lo cual ellos asintieron.

Podia sentir presencias bajo la tierra asi que procedi a activar mi sharingan.

Pude ver una puerta que estaba cubierta en una ilusión haciendo la ver como simple pasto.

He encontrado algo.

-Demonios itachi necesito que me entrenes!- Grito natsu haciendo que itachi recordara a naruto y su tipica actitud.

-Hmp- fue todo lo que dije.

-No sabia que eras tan poderoso itachi.- Dijo erza viendo a itachi con su seriedad.

-Opino lo mismo.- Agrego gray.

Mientras el idiota de natsu no te mire como un gildarts version 2 y quiera enfrentarte cada vez que te vea puedes estar tranquilo. Dijo gray haciendo que natsu se lanzara hacia el.

Ya me habia acostumbrado a sus peleas, ya que aunque no lo admitieran gray y natsu eran mejores amigos.

-Paren!- Ordene al llegar al lugar donde estaba la puerta.

-Kai!- Dije haciendo que la ilucion se desvaneciera.

*punto de vista de narrador*

Itachi estaba curioso de lo que contenia esa escotilla que no pudo notar que natsu estaba parado en un lugar sospechoso.

Natsu!!-Gritaron gray y erza al ver que arriba de natsu habia una gran estaca que serviria como trampa para el que se pusiera en el lugar donde natsu estaba ahora mismo.

Itachi gracia a su sharingan pudo notarlo y al ver que las caras de sufrimiento de erza y gray ya daban por muerto a natsu.

La estaca que estaba a punto de atravesar la cabeza de natsu atravezo el piso levantando polvo.

Gray y erza corrieron casi con lagrimas de ver a natsu apunto de morir, pero grande fue se sorpresa al ver que en el lugar no habia nada.

-Tontos estamos atrás de ustedes.- Dijo natsu mientras era cargado por itachi.

-Como? Estabas apunto de morir!- Dijo erza.

-Itachi! Tu lo salvaste?- Revelo gray.

El uchiha solo asintio.

-Me agrandan. No moriran mientras este presente.- Dijo itachi suavemente mientras los demas le sonreian aceptandolo como alguien de la familia.

El grupo de 4 dirigio a los niños hacia el pueblo para llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares los cuales les pagaron la suma de 500 mil gemas lo cual dividieron entre los 4.

A su pasar por el pueblo habia muchas mujeres que miraban a itachi con corazones en los ojos y sentimientos muy notables lo cual fue ignorado por el uchiha.

-Demonios itachi! tienes 13 años y mujeres de 30 a 40 y mas quieren tenerte en tu cama!- Exclamo gray sorprendido lo cual hizo que erza le diera un golpe que lo llevo hacia el suelo.

-Ya me acostumbre.- Fue lo unico que dijo itachi.

(Un Dia despues en el gremio)

El gremio estaba festejando cuando las puertas fueron asotadas y natsu dejo claro que habian vuelto de su mision.

Todos los recibieron al estilo de fairy tail con golpes incluidos.

Pero el gremio volvio a festejar ya que tenian nuevos miembros.

En una mesa se podia ver 3 figuras disfrutando de el ambiente o almenos 2 de ellos lo hacian.

Itachi observo a cada uno de ellos y pudo notar por su blanco cabello eran hermanos y que solo 2 de ellos se habian unido al gremio.

La mayor de los 3 la cual parecia tener la misma edad que erza (11 años) parecia no estar comoda ademas pudo notar que era la unica de los 3 que no tenia una insignia de fairy tail ademas de ser la unica de los 3 que tenia una capa cubriendo su fisico.

Le resto importancia y decidio tomar un baso de agua para despues buscar un lugar pacifico donde pudiera dormir.

Justo despues de que itachi saliera del gremio todos estallaron al recordar que el mencionado habia acabado con laxus en menos de 1 minutos dejando a gray, natsu y erza en shock ya que no sabian que itachi habia derrotado a laxus.

*punto de vista de itachi*

Habian pasado mas de 3 horas desde que sali de el gremio para buscar un lugar pacifico, lo cual encontre.

Ahora mismo me encontraba acostado en un arbol de el bosque el cual era muy pacifico y muy silencioso lo cual me gustaba.

Mis pensamientos fueron opacados por el sonido de ramas pisadas fue justo cuando pude ver a alguien caminando por el bosque.

observe y pude percibir a la misma chica que estaba en el gremio.

Ella se encontraba sufriendo, pero no por dolor superficial sino emocional.

*Punto de vista del narrador*

Mirajane estaba sufriendo, pero dejar a sus hermanos era una sabia decision sabia que fairy tail era un buen lugar, pero no para demonios como ella.

Si seguia junto con sus hermanos sufririan como antes lo cual queria evitar.

-Vas a dejarlos?- Se Escucho una voz que hizo que mirajane detuviera su paso.

Mira volteo y pudo mirar a un joven de pelo negro el cual la miraba con ojos penetrantes y intensos.

-Tu eres de fairy tail?- Pregunto mira sabiendo la respuesta ya que habia observado cuando habia regresado de su mision junto con su equipo.

-Dime la razon por la que abandonaras a tus hermanos?- Pregunto itachi el cual estaba serio como siempre.

-Conmigo solo sufriran tragedias! Hemos pasado por muchas cosas solo por que soy un maldito demonio.- Revelo mirajane dejando ver su brazo el cual tenia una forma demoniaca.

Itachi podia sentir el poder que emanaba de ese brazo y se dio cuenta de algo.

-Yo solia conocer a alguien que nacio con el proposito de traer paz al mundo, pero ese sueño se le complicaba cada dia mas y todo derramo el baso cuando se le propuso hacer algo horrible a cambio de que su hermano siguiera vivo.

Ese alguien amaba a su hermano tanto que fue considerado un criminal toda su corta vida y fie tratado como escoria cuando deberia ser tratado de la manera mas noble.

Ese alguien quieria morir en manos de su hermano para poder sentirse bien y poder aunque sea no cargar con todo el tormento que recibia cada vez que cerraba los ojos o cada vez que recordaba algo terrorifico de lo que hizo.

Ese alguien se dejo matar por su hermano aun cuando podia acabar con el en menos de 1 minuto aun asi si amor no lo freno y pudo mantenerse de pie hasta llegar a su exhaustado hermano para despues morir por una grave enfermedad sin cura.-

Mira estaba meditando sus acciones ciertamente no podia confiar en algo que le conto un desconocido, pero por alguna razon esa historia no sonaba nada falsa.

-La razon de tus manos es por una magia que esta creciendo en ti, se le llama take over, pero parece ser que lo tuyo es un caso especial.

Puedes ser un demonio y un humano ala vez eso es algo que suena tonto pero es la verdad y por lo que vi tus hermanos tambien tienen la misma magia pero diferentes variantes al contrario de ti- Dijo itachi dejando a mira sorprendida.

Eso es todo por hoy


End file.
